Cougar
by x-DDM-th-x
Summary: La mère de Tom est une cougar. Il l'accepte très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de ramener un jeune homme du même âge que Tom à la maison ...


**Résumé** : La mère de Tom est un cougar. Il l'accepte très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de ramener un jeune homme du même âge que Tom à la maison ...  
><strong>Pairing<strong> : BillxTom  
><strong>Genre<strong> : quelque chose entre le yaoi et le shonen-ai  
><strong>Remarque<strong> : Voilà ce que ça donne quand je regarde des reportages débiles à la TV. Le texte devait être plus long, et avec plus de rebondissements. Mais je voulais faire soft pour une fois. Par contre j'aime pas vraiment la fin. Mais on fera avec. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Un appel étouffé lui fit lever les yeux de son écran et enlever ses écouteurs. Tom attendit que son nom soit crié une nouvelle fois pour se lever, monter à l'étage et pousser une des portes du couloir, arrivant dans une chambre en frissonnant. Il n'était qu'en caleçon et les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes.<p>

**« Tu m'as appelé m'man ?  
><strong>**- Tu pourrais fermer ma robe s'il te plaît. Je n'y arrive juste pas. »**

Tom s'approcha de sa mère qui se tenait dans la salle de bains, attrapa la fermeture éclair la fit glisser jusqu'en haut du court vêtement noir.

**« Tu te rends compte que tu sors plus souvent que moi ? C'est à se demander qui est l'adulte entre nous deux » **dit-il le sourire aux lèvres en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.  
><strong>« Je sais, mais à ce que je sache, tu as le droit de sortir quand tu veux. C'est toi qui ne veux pas.<br>****- J'ai trop peur de te croiser en boîte, ou que tu me piques mes mecs.  
><strong>**- Non mais ! »**

Sylvie se rua sur son fils pour le chatouiller. Ces petites batailles étaient presque quotidiennes. Tom, dépassant sa mère d'au moins trente centimètres, gagnait toujours. Après que Tom l'ait relâchée, Sylvie se remit face au miroir pour finir de se maquiller, tandis que Tom choisissait les bijoux qu'elle allait porter le soir même. Il adorait aider sa mère à se préparer. Elle n'allait de loin pas s'en plaindre, car il avait beaucoup de goût.  
>Après avoir sorti les chaussures les mieux adaptées à la tenue, Tom alla s'asseoir par terre devant le meuble télé, dans l'espoir d'emprunter un film à regarder ce soir. Il renonça rapidement. Il n'y avait que des comédies romantiques.<p>

**« C'est bon comme ça ? »**

Tom se retourna vers sa mère. Sa robe noire suivait les courbes de son corps. Ses yeux bleus étaient mis en valeur grâce au maquillage et le mascara lui faisait un regard hypnotisant. Les chaussures à talons lui allongeaient les jambes et faisaient une silhouette parfaite.

**« A ta place, je laisserais mes cheveux détachés … et je les ondulerais un peu aussi. Mais autrement c'est parfait. Si tu te choppes pas un mec, là je comprends plus les hommes.  
><strong>**- Tu parles vraiment comme une femme. Je te pensais plus dominateur que ça. »**

Sylvie éclata de rire à l'instar de Tom dont les joues se colorèrent légèrement. Ils étaient très complices et avaient l'habitude de déconner sur le sexe. Sauf qu'ils ne parlaient que rarement ensemble de sexe quand ils étaient concernés.

**« Et m'man … pour ce soir euh …  
><strong>**- Je sais, pas en dessous de 25 ans. Comme d'habitude.  
><strong>**- Non parce que ça me ferait bizarre de me dire que tu couches avec des jeunes de mon âge.  
><strong>**- Parce que tu crois que ça ne me ferait pas bizarre, à moi ? »**

Sylvie jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au mur. Elle devait se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas être en retard au rendez-vous fixé avec ses amies. Tom s'étant relevé, elle le serra dans ses bras. Il eut à peine le temps de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée qu'elle courut hors de la chambre. Il descendit au salon, éteignit l'ordinateur et remonta dans sa chambre pour regarder un film

…

Tom se réveilla lentement. Il s'était endormi devant le film. Sa mère était apparemment rentrée dans sa chambre puisque le film était sur pause. Il se leva et descendit manger. Il trouva, collé sur le micro-ondes, un Post-It vide. C'était leur code pour que Tom sache qu'il ne fallait pas faire trop de bruit et ne surtout pas rentrer dans sa chambre. Il pouvait donc commencer à manger sans scrupule. Il mangeait tranquillement sa dernière tartine quand un jeune homme entra dans la pièce en baillant à gorge déployée.

**« Oh pardon, je ne savais pas que tu étais là.  
><strong>**- Y'a pas de problème. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?  
><strong>**- Juste un café s'il te plaît. »**

Tom sortit une tasse et la plaça sous la machine pendant que le jeune homme s'installait de l'autre coté du bar. Tandis que le breuvage coulait, il sortit le sucre et le lait, puis quand la tasse fut pleine, la tendit à l'invité.

**« Merci.  
><strong>**- De rien. Je reviens dans pas longtemps  
><strong>**- Ok. »**

Tom monta les escaliers quatre à quatre puis ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa mère. Elle dormait encore, couverte jusqu'aux épaules. Tom la secoua jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tom ?  
><strong>**- Quel âge ?  
><strong>**- De quoi tu …  
><strong>**- Il a quel âge ?  
><strong>**- Ah. Dix-neuf ans.  
>- Putain je t'avais dit de ne pas ramener des mecs aussi jeunes ! Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense.<br>- Arrête de crier. J'ai mal à la tête.  
><strong>**- Maman, tu as couché avec quelqu'un du même âge que ton fils !  
>- Chut ! Il a dormi dans la chambre d'amis. On lui a crevé les pneus de son scooter. Bonne nuit. <strong>**»**

Tom n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose qu'elle se retourna pour finir sa nuit. Il redescendit, rassuré. Il avait bien compris que leur invité était plus jeune que la limite que Tom supportait. Ayant lui-même 19 ans, il n'acceptait pas que les conquêtes de sa mère aient le même âge que lui.  
>Quand il arriva à la cuisine, il ne fit pas remarquer tout de suite sa présence pour pouvoir détailler leur invité. Il était dos à Tom, mais le tressé arrivait à voir une partie de son visage. Il avait des traits fins. Ses yeux couleur chocolat étaient délicatement cerclés de noir et sa peau n'avait aucune imperfection. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient en dessous des épaules et avaient l'air aussi doux que les plumes d'un cygne.<br>Tom se dirigea enfin vers le bar pour finir sa tartine. Il en prit une morce quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas le nom du jeune homme en face de lui.

**« En fait je ne t'ai pas demandé ton prénom.  
><strong>**- Je m'appelle Bill.  
><strong>**- Tom, enchanté. »**

Soudain Bill s'avança et passa son pouce au coin des lèvres de Tom, qui piqua un fard quand le noiraud se lécha le doigt puis lui fit un sourire charmeur.

**« Tu avais du Nutella au coin des lèvres. »**

Tom devint encore plus rouge. Il bafouilla un vague merci qui fit encore plus sourire Bill.

…

Bill et Tom s'entendaient à merveille. Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'ils parlaient et que Tom sentait un pied caresser tendrement le sien et de temps en temps remonter le long de son mollet jusqu'à son genou, effleurer l'intérieur de sa cuisse et redescendre. Il était plus que gêné par ces caresses. Mais pour rien au monde il ne voulait que ça s'arrête. Il se leva à regret pour préparer le café que Bill demandait. Il fit couler deux cafés qu'il posa sur le bar puis alla chercher le lait qu'il avait remis en place. A peine s'était-il retourné que Bill le plaqua contre le frigidaire. Le noiraud attrapa la bouteille de lait, la posa à coté de l'évier puis fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches de Tom, qui frissonna. Les mains de Bill étaient froides sur sa peau dénudée tandis que les siennes s'étaient posées sur les pectoraux du noiraud. Il commença à paniquer quand il vit la tête de Bill se rapprocher de la sienne. Il avait envie d'embrasser Bill, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer en train d'embrasser sa mère. Elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble, mais ils avaient pu flirter pendant la soirée. Il tourna la tête au dernier moment, ce qui fit que les lèvres de Bill atterrirent sur sa joue.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as déjà un copain ? T'es hétéro ?  
><strong>**- Non c'est pas ça**, soupira Tom. **Mais … ma mère et toi …  
><strong>**- Sylvie est super sympa et, je l'avoue, super sexy. Mais y'a pas de risques que je l'aie dragué pendant la soirée.  
><strong>**- Pourquoi ?  
><strong>**- Je préfère les hommes. »**

Bill s'avança à nouveau, mais s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de la bouche de Tom, lui laissant le soin de combler l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Ce qu'il fit en glissant ses mains dans la nuque du noiraud. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, laissant une langue percée venir caresser la sienne. Bill embrassait divinement bien et son piercing ainsi que ses mains faisaient frissonner Tom. Bill suréleva Tom pour le plaquer encore plus entre son corps et le frigidaire, les cuisses du tressé entourant sa taille. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, celles de Bill descendant dans le cou de Tom.

**« Quand je pense que tu m'as reproché de te voler les mecs que tu dragues en boite … »**

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent précipitamment vers Sylvie qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce puis éclatèrent de rire.

**« On n'est pas en boite, et je fais encore ce que je veux. Et de toute manière, il est trop jeune pour toi et …  
><strong>**- Et de toute évidence, trop gay »** finit Sylvie en rigolant.


End file.
